Story Snippets
by Thalanee
Summary: or little stories that haven't grown up yet. A collection of story snippets, some from stories I've written before, some stand alone, all are inspired by one randomly chosen word. Mostly JazzxProwl. Chapter 4: To this day Prowl doesn't know what he did to deserve having Jazz follow him around on the job...
1. Chapter 1

Story Snippets

Author: Thalanee

Verse: Various (some official verses, some alternate)

Word Count:

Rating: mostly pg-13

Warnings: mechxmech, some crack (so no eating or drinking while reading this for the sake of your poor keyboard and screen)

Disclaimer: Transformers don't belong to me, I've only borrowed them.

Summary: A collection of story snippets, some from stories I've written before, some stand alone, all inspired by one randomly chosen word. Mostly JazzxProwl.

Author's Notes: I know I haven't written anything in a long time now, but I haven't given up on my stories I will continue them. Real life was very hard for the last months though… one beloved person died suddenly, while another beloved person violated my trust. All this kind of sapped my writing spirits. These little stories are an attempt to get back into the flow of writing. They're also a challenge you can take part in: send me one word and I'll try to come up with something. It may be a snippet, it may be a drabble or even a oneshot, but I'll try to write something. Here's a list of the words I got so far:

Regeneration

Mid-term

Insult

Frost-bite

Denial

Convict

Be

Action

Thrive

Skip

Weekly

Upturned

Escalate

Optimum

Commodore

Think

Spit

Pawn

Little

Osmosis

Cost

Infertile

Dive

Good-looking

Hi-jack

Leave

Bob

Chin

Self-abasement

Supper

Undesirable

Vent

Wild-goose chase

Yet

Zero

Excess

Disintegration

Care

Blues

Air force

Organization

Hill

Poker

Stride

Pleasure

Zoom

Grateful

Defeat

Wacky

Wave

And here some of the first snippets:

18: Pawn (one of my own barely developed alternate universes)

He had done the unthinkable: he had refused to follow a direct order from one of his makers and as a result the unknown silver infiltrator had escaped with whatever data he had managed to steal. His makers had created him to be their perfect tool, to obey without question at all times. They owned his frame, they owned his processors, they could even take his spark, if they so wished. No one would stop them, and he himself couldn't. A word from one of them, a gesture and they could take away everything. He knew it perfectly well, and yet, when he had been ordered to shoot the saboteur, for the first time he had refused.

Prowl would be their pawn no longer.

Even if it meant death.

8: Action (humanized transformers)

Some days he could deal with a little less action, detective Alexander Powell, aka Prowl, idly mused while he threw a glance at the entropy that was their station during Halloween, especially when the drunken "werewolf" he'd arrested, wriggled out of his grasp to perch on one of the desk and howl at the moon. Suppressing a sigh, Prowl grabbed his elusive quarry to try and get him settled into one of the drying-out cells.

Just another day at work…

10: Skip (G1)

"Aren't you going a little over the top with this?" Prowl asked, careful not to loose his hold on their rather heavy burden.

Ratchet snorted. "He brought this on himself. Of all bots on the Ark he should have know better. Besides if he doesn't come to see me, he knows I'll come and get him."

"I agree to the principle of the thing, but hunting Optimus down, stunning him from behind with a wrench and dragging him to your medbay by his pedes seems a little excessive." Renewing his hold on one of said peds, Prowl threw a glance behind them. By now they had attracted a trail of innocent bystanders, who just had to be in the hallways right at that moment. A couple of breems later the whole base would know that the SIC and the CMO were seen dragging their unconscious Prime through half the base.

Ratchet just grinned. "That will teach him not to skip a maintenance exam again!"

48: Defeat (Movieverse)

When he finally gave in to Jazz's persistent and never ending attempts to get him to go out on a date with the saboteur, Prowl had to admit that he didn't really mind to be defeated in this particular battle.

So, what do you think? Reviews are greatly appreciated! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Story Snippets- Clutch 2

Author: Thalanee

Verse: various

Word Count: 1500 words

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: there be crack here, matey…

Disclaimer: They don't belong to me, I'm only playing with them.

Summary: And here's the next clutch of little stories, all of them JazzxProwl

Author's Notes: That was fast, I know. Let's hope it's a sign of good things to come ;P

XXXXX

51: Battlelines (suggested by Kidara)

"You have to do something Optimus!" Ironhide demanded, walking right at Optimus' side. The black warrior was visibly shaken by what was transpiring.

"And what do you suggest I do, Ironhide?" the Prime retorted mildly, then unable resist added somewhat mischievously, "should I send you to separate the two lovebirds?"

Shifting with discomfort at the suggestion he nevertheless continued. "They're taking it too far. I know we're in a war, but some things just ain't right."

"I reiterate, what am I to do about this? I've already tried everything short of ordering them to stop and we both know what would happen if I tried to do that, don't we." Shuddering at the mere memory of what the two black and whites had done the last time he had interfered in one of their more lively… disagreements Optimus shook his head. "No, my friend, we'll just cross our fingers and get through it with as few casualties as we can."

During their conversation they had finally arrived at the doors to the rec room, both pausing an strapping some more imaginary steel to their spines they nodded at each other and then went in at the same time. What they saw when they entered made them recoil.

Obviously Prowl and Jazz were still, well there was no other expression for it, at war with each other. You had to hand it to the monochrome couple, when they argued, the results of those arguments tended to be nothing short of impressive. Combining Jazz's creativity and Prowl's ingenuity with the fact that the two were quite possibly the most stubborn beings ever to grace the surface of both Cybertron and Earth, it was almost guaranteed that the arguments themselves were equally spectacular.

So in truth neither Optimus nor Ironhide, both having witnessed their fair share of spats, should have been surprised to see that the loving couple had transformed the rec room into a literal war zone, each of them having built their own fortress out of chairs and tables, and… was that Sideswipe trussed up as part of Prowl's fortifications? And Cliffjumper the same on Jazz's side of the room?

"Oh, friggin' Primus on a ruststick, they even drew battle lines on the floor!" Ironhide groaned.

"Are ya here ta join?" Jazz suddenly called out to the two of them.

Before either of them could answer, Prowl interjected. "Shall I take your request for assistance as an indication of your wish to surrender and admit that I was right, Jazz?"

"Only in ya dreams," Jazz shot back, taking the opportunity to chuck an energon cube in the direction of his lover's voice, "I was just about ta tell them ta get out o'our way."

"In that we agree at least." Standing on top of his battlements, Prowl directed a Look at the two intruders.

Ever the optimist, the Prime hesitantly raised his hand to speak, as if he were in class. "Does this tentative agreement mean the two of you would be willing to negotiate for a cease-fire?" The twin filthy looks that question earned him would have had lesser mechs on their knees begging for mercy. "Right, we'll just leave you to… whatever this is. One thing though, could I have Sideswipe and Cliffjumper back, please? They are supposed to be on patrol."

Jazz and Prowl shared a look then freed the two unlucky mechs who promptly ran to their Prime and proceeded to hug the life out of his legs with sheer gratitude as soon as the rec room doors were closed.

Ironhide let out a huff. "So what are we gonna do now?"

"What I proposed from the beginning: leave the two alone to fight this out. Until the two have made up, the rec room is off limits."

"That's prolly for the best. Let's hope they won't take long…"

At the same time in the rec room…

"Think we'll have our peace now?" Jazz grinned roguishly, holding out his arms for Prowl.

"I highly doubt we will be disturbed from now on." Prowl answered, a twinkle in his optics as he eagerly stepped into his mate's embrace.

"Good, 'cause now that we finally have some alone time, I have a mate who needs some lovin'!" The saboteur leaned in to kiss Prowl.

"Who am I to argue?" Prowl murmured. And those were the last words spoke for quite some time…

7: Be (continuation of Pawn)

He couldn't move, couldn't even twitch a doorwing, as his inert body was dragged closer to the smelting pits. After letting the intruder escape, his makers had decided that he was flawed, a failure that needed to be eliminated for the good of the program. They would need to start again. So he had been scheduled to be "recycled".

Prowl knew what it meant, he had known from the beginning that this would be his reward should he show signs of becoming too independent, too alive. He had not been created to be alive, to be a mech, but a better drone.

He didn't know what he was, but as he was dragged closer to the pits, felt their heat on his armour and protoform, he realized he would give anything for the chance to just _be_.

1: Regeneration (Movieverse)

"How long do you think it will take, Ratchet?" the Prime asked, his gaze fixed on the weak and damaged spark floating in the tank.

"I don't know," Ratchet admitted, "truth be told we are extraordinarily lucky, there was enough of Jazz's spark left to try and regenerate. By all rights he should have extinguished, and to be precise, for a few moments, he actually was. At least he's out of danger of deactivation now."

"I am aware of that, but you know why I need to ask." At the reminder for their apprehension both sobered immediately. Out of a combination of the Prime's Gift, Ratchet's skills, the Allspark shard and sheer dumb luck they had managed to save Jazz's spark, even though it had actually extinguished for a few moments… but those moments might have been enough to do horrible damage.

Because Jazz was bonded.

And his bonded would have felt that temporary death, would have felt the bond dissolving into nothingness. The question was had he also felt his bonded's spark regenerate?

They all knew what would be the inevitable outcome if the answer was "no". No bonded couple survived the death of one of them. The other would inevitably follow.

"I guess it's a matter of waiting and hoping for the best," Ratchet said quietly, as both of them watched that spark grow stronger with every pulse.

Ratchet was right, Optimus thought. They would have to hope. Hope that Prowl's stubbornness would let the mech hold on long enough to get to Earth, hope that his sense of duty would lead him there to see Optimus before he offlined.

Hope that Prowl would still be here, when Jazz, back in his body, would finally wake up.

25: Hi-jack 

Version 1:

Ignoring the vicious snarls and curses of the black and white mech currently slung over his shoulder, Jazz grinned happily at the prospect of being able to spend several weeks alone with his mate on a tropical island, with no humans or Decepticons or even Autobots to disturb them.

And Jazz had put a lot of effort into planning that perfect vacation, from picking out the time and location, to organizing their trips to and from the island, getting the supplies there, acquiring the blackmail material needed to make sure that Optimus signed off the vacation for Prowl (despite knowing what the black and white would probably do to him for separating the tactician from his beloved work), that Red Alert wouldn't dare call them and that neither the minor nor the major twins would even think of doing anything that would prompt the officers to look to his mate for help.

The two of them deserved their holiday and no one would stand in the way of Jazz's plans. He was determined to make his efforts count.

And if that meant that he got to hi-jack his own mate away from his work, who was Jazz to argue?

Version 2 (Things We Do For Love-verse):

Ignoring the vicious snarls and curses of the black and white mech currently slung over his shoulder, Jazz grinned happily.

If Prowl was too caught up in the la-la-land of denial it would be up to the saboteur to convince him that they were meant to be, even if he had to hi-jack the poor mech in front of all his colleagues.

After all having a whole precinct's worth of enforcers chasing after him should convince the doorwinger that Jazz meant exactly what he said when he called Prowl his greatest treasure.

XXXXX

That was clutch number two, number three is already in the works, and some of those snippets are begging to be allowed to grow into real stories. What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

Clutch 3

Author: Thalanee

Verse: various

Word Count: 900 words

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: near character death

Disclaimer: Like I said, they don't belong to me…

Summary: In some Jazz rescues Prowl and in some they meet for the first time under rather… adverse circumstances.

Author's Notes: You might notice another couple of snippets that are part of what I've come to call the Pawn- verse… there's a fully grown story in the works.

XXXXX

5: Denial

He was an enforcer, it was not supposed to happen this way. It was not supposed to happen at all, period. But when the taller silver mech was handed over to him for transfer from Iacon to Praxus, Prowl could not, as much as he might have wished to, deny the fact that his spark had fluttered the first time his golden optics had met the dark blue visor of his prisoner.

6: Convict (same as Denial)

Glaring at the cuffs encircling his wrists, Jazz was even less fond of his mission than he had been before. He swore some of his superiors had a competition going to see who could find the most idiotic and old-fashioned way for him to collect the information they needed.

But seriously, going undercover as a convict? Who'd still fall for that?

It would be a miracle if he could get that scheme to work out.

Caught up in his own musings he didn't really pay much attention to the formalities of the transfer to Praxus. As long as he ended up at the precinct he was supposed to, everything else was alright with him. Idly twiddling his thumbs he looked around, trying to find something to entertain himself with, when he caught sight of the enforcer he was to be handed over to.

Now, Jazz was by no means a shy mech, but right then he doubted that he would have been able to be his usual smoothly eloquent self had he been required to say anything, because the moment he had caught sight of the black and white mech and his doorwings Jazz's processors had melted into a happy pile of goo. Smitten, he took in every single detail while the object of his affection was still busy with the paperwork and oblivious to the silver mech's scrutiny.

The part of his processor that was still somewhat coherent, was busy drawing up several plans for getting the enforcer's attention, among other things. Like the other's hand in a sparkbond. _Whoa, where did that come from?_ The saboteur didn't even know the other's name, for Primus' sake, and he was already imagining being bonded to him, waking up with the other in his arms, sharing energon, walking hand in hand, dancing together, seeing him smile at Jazz… wow, he really had fallen hard.

But even if he had tried, he couldn't really bring himself to be bothered by this. Especially when those exotic golden optics rose from the datapad and met his visor.

Cheekily grinning at the enforcer, Jazz couldn't help himself. Suddenly the assignment didn't seem so bad anymore.

32: Vent (Pawn-verse)

As far as ventilation shafts went, it was a very nice vent indeed. It wasn't very tight and roomy enough to wriggle about. The air wasn't too cold and the metal it was made of wasn't particularly dirty. Comfortable was different, but it was alright.

And it had been just the hideout he had needed after being caught by the facilities security. If he hadn't found it, Jazz would be offlined by now.

But that wasn't exactly true, was it. By all rights he should have been dead.

After all the black and white mech (he refused to think of him as a walking weapon or a smart drone after what had happened) had had him in his sights. All the black and white had to do was pull the trigger, just as he had been ordered over the comms. As late as Jazz had noticed the other's silent, almost noiseless approach, the saboteur couldn't even have dodged in time.

Yet he was still alive.

The question was why?

And never let it be said that Jazz wasn't a curious mech. He would find out about this. He had to.

Because if what he had seen in those golden optics wasn't a figment of the silver mech's own imagination, the doorwinger would soon need his help.

38: Care

It felt like an icy fist had closed around his spark, when he realized what was going on. From his vantage point directly underneath the ceiling he could see everything: the two security guards holding the motionless form of his black and white rescuer, the overseer pointing toward the smelting pits that were being fired up.

More chillingly, he could see the light in those haunting golden optics. A light he recognized, because he had seen it in his own optics once. It was the fear of not existing anymore, the desperate wish to live.

Feeling the heat on his armour, the way the air currents moved through the room, Jazz vowed then and there that he would save the other as he had been saved.

Screw his orders to destroy the new weapon, screw the need for secrecy or even subtlety, screw the politics, he would rescue the mech down below, he would get him out of this hellhole.

Yes, no matter what it would take, Jazz would take care of him.

Yes, Jazz is getting himself into gear to save Prowl… more from the Pawn-verse in the full story ;P


	4. Chapter 4

Clutch 4

Author: Thalanee

Verse: 2 Castle-Verse (one of my AUs) and 1 Movie-Verse

Word Count:

Rating: pg-13

Warnings: nothing explicit

Disclaimer: Neither Castle nor Transformers belong to me, though I sure wish they did ;P

Summary: To this day Prowl doesn't know what he did to deserve having Jazz following him around during his investigations…

Author's Notes: The first of these two snippets was requested by Bluebird Soaring. It was a perfect fit for one of the stories I'm still working on: the Castle-Verse (I'm still working on the other prompt, it's not been forgotten). I hope you like them!

XXXXX

53 Timeline:

"Ya been staring at this thing all night long, haven't ya."

A cube suddenly appeared in Prowl's field of vision, blotting out the soft glow of the notice board, and tempting him with the sight and smell of every enforcers' drug of choice: a generous amount of energon enhanced with Rhodium (a substance that had a similar effect to what another species in another part of the universe not yet known to them called coffee).

Murmuring his thanks Prowl took the offered cube without taking his optics off the board and sipped at it. The enforcer was so intent on his task that he didn't notice the writer's visor regarding him quizzically, then looking at the board and back at him. There was something about the timeline he had drawn on the board that bothered him, something that wasn't quite right about it, but he just. Couldn't. See. It.

His doorwings flared in annoyance and he glared at the board as if it was teasing him on purpose.

Next to him, Jazz was grinning. Prowl was utterly adorable when he concentrated on a case like this. Not that the writer would ever tell him that to his faceplates. The enforcer might make good on his threat to boot the writer out of the precinct for the rest of the day (here the silver mech felt like patting himself on the shoulder, because at the beginning of their unlikely partnership, Prowl had threatened to boot him out, period, that he now added the qualifier "for the rest of the day", meant Jazz would be allowed to come back, which he considered to be progress) and that would mean a whole day without his muse (again, not something he would call the other to the face, he'd already made that mistake once).

And now Prowl actually growled! Jazz just couldn't resist.

Ever so slowly he leaned closer to the black and white until the sides of their faces were almost pressed together. Tickled, the writer counted the seconds it took the enforcer to realize how close he was.

"You do realize I have a gun and am willing to use it." The dry tone of voice used clearly let Jazz know that he was still safe.

"Aw, ya now ya would miss me if ya actually went through with shootin' me."

"You're right. I'd miss the antics that make you look like a five-vorn old, or the wild theories you spin with only the slightest connection to what we are actually working on. Of course, saving your sorry behind several times a vorn is something I will miss too."

"Hey, I saved your life more often than ya saved mine!" the writer exclaimed, sitting up indignantly instead of comfortably slouching in his seat. "And there were a couple of times my wild theories proved to be closer to the truth than you all thought," he added

"I beg to differ. I saved you eight times so far, you saved me seven times." Prowl snorted, still looking at the murder board, choosing to ignore the latter part of Jazz's statement in favour of the former.

"Reverse that an' it's true. I told ya tha thing wit' the bot in the place counts-"

Prowl was quick to interrupt him, not wishing to be reminded of what happened back then. The mere thought of it was enough to send him blushing in mortification at the best of times… "Even counting that time, which I do not, because what happened there was your fault in the first place, where do you get that ninth time from?"

"I diffused that bomb last orn, didn't I?" the silver mech pointed out smugly.

Prowl raised an optic ridge, his attention now completely on the mech sitting beside him. The enforcer realized what Jazz was doing and he appreciated the distraction, if only for the simple reason that the verbal sparring with the cheeky mech was fun, not to mention that it often seemed to end with the two of them arriving at a break- through in the case. "To say you diffused it would imply that your actions had a premeditated purpose. You simply panicked and ripped out wires at random, happening to grab the correct ones. That was what is called sheer dumb luck."

Jazz sniffed. "I may not be a diffusion expert, but at least I tried ta do somethin', instead of waiting ta deactivate along wit' the city blocks around us."

"I will concede that point, but the fact remains that you did not even have the foggiest idea of what you were doing. Therefore I say it does not count."

The two of them happily continued bickering back and forth, switching topics when one or both of them got bored of it, soon involving the writing on the murder board, bouncing theories of each other (Prowl's always reasonable and supported by logical arguments, Jazz's more creative, more often than not bordering on the wild and unlikely thanks to his occupation) and after a few minutes they had spotted the inconsistency that had bothered Prowl.

A couple of phone calls later they went on their way to arrest the suspect they were now sure they could prove was guilty, again discussing who had saved whom more often.

They were so caught up in their arguments that both of them failed to notice the way every other enforcer in hearing range grinned into their energon cubes or hid behind screens and files.

They also failed to notice Barricade and Bumblebee snap a picture and add it to a timeline of their own, beginning with Prowl and Jazz's first meeting, leading up to the present day and after a still empty part ending at some indeterminate date under the header "Bonding"...

35: Zero (No Shame)

Leaning back into what was his favourite pillow Prowl sighed in contentment, especially when the "pillow", otherwise known as Jazz, tucked the doorwinger's head under his own and put his arms around him, which of course brought those very talented hands in the perfect position for petting white wings. Sitting close together like this was like the Well of All Sparks for both of them.

And they were determined to enjoy every single klick of it, emotions of contentment and happiness flowing back and forth across the bond they shared as they snuggled into each other on the couch, knowing for certain that they had all the time in the world to do what they wanted after Jazz had managed to persuade the workaholic SIC to take a holiday.

Jazz chuckled when Prowl actually started to purr and stretched like a cat before settling down again, still purring and doorwings fluttering lazily, when Jazz stroked the hinges connecting them to the black and white's back _just right_.

Prowl trailed a finger along the armour hiding the silver mech's spark. He could sense that his mate was up to something. There was that impish feeling to his part of the bond and that well known glint sparkling in the dark visor. "What is it?"

Jazz decided to play innocent, maybe he could get Prowl to show his more playful side. "Just enjoying the beautiful view." For good measure he nuzzled the mech's red chevron, eliciting a delightful shudder from the Praxian draped over him.

"The view is over there," Prowl pointed out, gesturing to the wide screen currently showing one of the classic movies from Cybertron (which was of course summarily ignored by the mechs).

"I disagree love. 'Sides, a beauty like the one I'm lookin' at has ta be appreciated with all senses…" Trailing off Jazz proceeded to run his hands all over the slender figure of Prowl, thoroughly enjoying the opportunity to get his hands on his lover.

"I always pegged you as the hands on type," the tactician murmured, pressing into the touches. He was about to say something more, when he was rudely interrupted.

"Can't the two of you get a room?" Sideswipe exclaimed. Looking up, both their optics met with those of the others in the room. Optimus, Ironhide and Ratchet sat in one corner, studiously avoiding looking into the couple's direction (they were used to their antics, having known them even before the war), while Bumblebee was holding his hands in front of Mikaela's and Sam's eyes, chirping something about young processors being corrupted. At another table sat the rest of Ops squad, for now only consisting of Hound and Mirage who were both trying not to laugh, though the noble mech had more luck than the giggling scout. At the largest table sat the twins with Bluestreak, Smokescreen and Arcee. All of them looked at the couple with expressions of varying degrees of disgust mixed with embarrassment.

Prowl just looked at them and then, completely deadpan, answered, "We already have a room, thank you very much for your concern anyway, Sideswipe."With that he turned back to Jazz who had been watching the short exchange with a growing amusement. "Where were we?" he asked, leaning down with the intention to kiss the eager saboteur.

"Seriously, we don't need to watch the two of you making out on the couch," Sunstreaker growled. When they had asked the couple if they minded the lot of them joining the two watching the movie, no one (except the trio of Prime, Ratchet and 'Hide) had expected the two- scratch that, none of them had expected Prowl to not only participate on the public displays of affection, but to actively initiate them! Prim and proper Prowl starting to snuggle with Jazz in the rec room in front of everyone just did not compute!

The tactician had become more openly affectionate after Jazz's resurrection, but really…

Prowl stopped his advance and turned to pin the golden twin down with a Look. "Then do not watch." That said, he finally did kiss Jazz. The worst part was that they simply couldn't look away from the bonded pair, no matter how much they wished to. Then one of Jazz's hands wandered down into the direction of Prowl's aft…

"Oi, what do you think you're doing?!" The red twin yelled.

Again, it wasn't Jazz who answered but Prowl. "It should be fairly obvious, Sideswipe," he retorted, gazing at the twin for a moment before an honest to Primus smirk appeared on his face. "At least I thought it should be, but then you are still very young. Maybe you need a demonstration to be sure?" he asked sweetly.

Somewhere off to the side Ratchet cackled, while Ironhide sipped his cube of highgrade and made a video of the looks on the youngsters' faces. Optimus gazed at the screen serenely, as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. The only clue that it wasn't so was the fact that the flame decaled mech was hiding behind his battle mask…

"…You two have no shame, do you," Arcee finally spoke up, absently picking up her cube so it wouldn't be spilled when Smokescreen and Bluestreak thumped their heads on the table's surface, muttering something about not needing to know that about their little brother.

Jazz finally gave in to his urges and broke down laughing, holding Prowl closer. _::I love what happens when ya're in this kinda mood, Prowler… and I love ya!:: _he announced across their bond tenderly, immediately getting a response in form of a caress to one of his audio horns and a sparkfelt _::I love you too::_ before the black and white turned to the others in the room one last time to answer.

"Absolutely none."

To Be Continued

So, what did you think?^^


End file.
